The present invention is generally in the field of infrared detectors. More specifically, the invention is in the field of micro-Golay cell infrared detectors.
Typical infrared detectors are expensive to fabricate (e.g., fully metalized MEMS fabrication) and have low resolution (e.g., greater than 120 microns).
Therefore, a need exists for infrared detectors that are inexpensive to fabricate and have high resolution.